


Drabble #11 - "I don't want to think."

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I haven't posted in a while but I have some exciting news...I'm entering the Cockles Big Bang! I'm estimating that my story will be around...6,000 words but I'm not quite sure yet, that's a rough estimate. If cockles isn't your thing, not to fret, there will still be destiel drabbles up, just not as often when I'm working on a bigger story with a deadline. I have started writing and so far have about 3,000 words, so I'm in good shape. Regardless, enjoy a fluffy little drabble that I might end up continuing because I have an urge to smut it up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble #11 - "I don't want to think."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while but I have some exciting news...I'm entering the Cockles Big Bang! I'm estimating that my story will be around...6,000 words but I'm not quite sure yet, that's a rough estimate. If cockles isn't your thing, not to fret, there will still be destiel drabbles up, just not as often when I'm working on a bigger story with a deadline. I have started writing and so far have about 3,000 words, so I'm in good shape. Regardless, enjoy a fluffy little drabble that I might end up continuing because I have an urge to smut it up.

Cas walked into the room later than normal, flopping down onto his bed face first and causing Dean to look up from his book and over at him with an eyebrow raised. “You okay, buddy?” Dean asked, wondering what had Cas in a bad mood. Maybe he was just tired…

Cas groaned into the pillow, wishing that he could sink into his bed and stay there forever at this point. It seemed worthless to start any work when he knew that he wouldn’t finish it. There was too much going on in his head and he honestly wanted to lay around and do nothing to get rid of the unwanted thoughts swimming around in his mind.

Dean tried to grab Cas’ attention, scooting over and patting the spot next to him on the bed. Whenever Cas needed to talk Dean could sense it, and it went the other way too. They had been really good friends for some time and liked to think that they had some sort of connection. “C’mon buddy, you’re thinking about something, talk to me.”

Cas tried to look like he wasn’t glad that Dean offered as he climbed onto the bed, immediately resting his head in Dean’s lap. He usually didn’t do that unless he was tired or mentally overwhelmed, and he was both. It was just one of those days.

Dean was slightly surprised, but his hand moved to run through Cas’ hair all the same. When Cas did this it really was one of those kind of days. Maybe this position looked slightly romantic, not quite platonic, but it wasn’t weird for them. They were _close_.

Cas closed his eyes and let out a sigh, relaxing into Dean’s touch. He usually tried to bottle all of his stress up and ignore it, but something about Dean always had words falling out of his mouth like a fucking waterfall. “I’ve got a report due in two days that I haven’t even started, and a project due next week. To add to all of that I have a test for some math bullshit tomorrow. I didn’t even want to take math; I want to be an artist, all I’ll need is a ruler and maybe a calculator.”

Dean smiled weakly at Cas’ complaints because he knew exactly how that was. “Hey, I want to be writer but that doesn't mean that I don’t take a bunch of bullshit classes. All you’ve gotta do is pass, man. Put all of your best effort into the shit that you actually enjoy.” Dean’s advice was always blunt and usually truthful. He knew what he was talking about most of the time.

“I know, I’ve just always been an overachiever. I didn’t get anything lower than an ‘A’ until 7th grade. Do you remember the first time I got a ‘C’?” Cas laughed, thinking about that exact time. He had cried about it, and yes he was in tenth grade at the time but for Christ sake, a _‘C’_ , that was awful in his eyes.

“Yes Cas, I remember. I cheered you up by showing my awful grades, high school sucked for me. I got my shit together, though. I passed and went to college. All you’ve gotta do is pass and then everyone is proud of you.” Dean sighed, thinking about the future. “You’ll be a famous artist and I’ll keep writing stories that are ‘too dark and have no appeal’ according to my professor. I hope you won’t forget about me when you live in your beautiful mansion surrounded by your fancy art.” Dean laughed softly.

Cas raised an eyebrow, contorting himself awkwardly to look up at Dean. “Really, you think that I’ll be that successful? You’ve got more faith in me than I do.” Cas knew that Dean thought highly of him, but not that high. He seemed almost afraid that Cas would go on to better things and leave him behind, which wasn’t even an option in Cas’ mind. “I’m not leaving anytime soon. I plan to live with you in a shitty one bedroom apartment for a while, Dean Winchester.”

Dean seemed slightly shocked at what Cas had said. He always had assumed that after college Cas would move on and forget about him. “Oh c’mon, you don’t mean that, do you? Doesn’t living with me get old?” It had gotten dark by now, and the only light was from the moon shining brightly through the window. The special kind of light brought out the brilliant blue of Cas’ eyes as he sat up to face Dean.

Cas’ expression softened, and he looked almost heart broken. “Dean, I could never leave you. You keep me together.” Cas’ eyes locked with Dean’s in a moment of seriousness. “I need you, Dean.” Cas leant closer to Dean, his eyes wandering to Dean’s lips and then back to his eyes with little subtlety. At that moment, leaning forward was so easy. There was nothing stopping their lips from pressing together softly, and nothing had ever felt so perfect in his entire life.

Cas’ hands fell to Dean’s hips and Dean’s pushed their way into Cas’ hair as the kiss deepened. There was apparent electricity between them, flowing freely until their lips finally parted, leaving them both out of breath and slightly discombobulated after what they had done. Dean spoke first. “Should we-“

Cas almost immediately interrupted, not wanting to answer any questions. “I don’t want to think. I just- I want to keep doing this.” Cas gently pushed Dean back so that he was laying down before straddling him and running his hands along Dean’s sides, pressing a kiss to his neck. _“This is good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL PROBABLY BE MORE DON'T YELL AT ME FOR ENDING IT LIKE THAT.


End file.
